


Scary boyfriends do come in handy

by KingsOnThrones



Series: Sleep deprivated fanfic's that make no sense whatsoever [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, bucky's refered to as 'it'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingsOnThrones/pseuds/KingsOnThrones
Summary: Tony’s being bullied and somehow manages to get a boyfriend out of it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Sleep deprivated fanfic's that make no sense whatsoever [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538635
Comments: 2
Kudos: 209





	Scary boyfriends do come in handy

Tony was cornered. The HYDRA-assholes blocking his way out. With his back against the wall, there was nowhere to go. He slowly sank to the ground awaiting the beating he knew was about to come. Tony was too smart for his own good and it always seemed to get him into trouble.

Just when the first fist was about to swing, they heard it: “Leave him the fuck alone…”

The new voice didn’t yell, didn’t speak out loud, in fact, it whispered. But it sounded more threatening than any yell could have ever been. And four necks were strained while the heads they belonged to whipped around to see the newcomer.

“Ahh, _The Winter Soldier_, and it speaks no less. I suppose it wants him all for itself?” Pierce said.

Tony was baffled beyond human understanding. _Bucky Barnes_, the single one most popular guy in school who just also happened to be the most terrifying person in school (more terrifying than Natascha Romanoff and Loki Laufeyson combined), was standing up for _him_. Tony, the school’s most _un_popular guy, a nerd and a nobody. _Bucky Barnes_ who never spoke a word unless it was directed at Steve Rogers and even than he only ever whispered in his ear. _Bucky Barnes_ about whom so many petrifying gossips went ‘round. _Bucky Barnes_ whom Tony had the worst ever crush on. _Bucky Barn_-

Tony was dragged from his inner rant by Bucky’s voice. “As a matter of fact, yes, I do want him all for myself.”

That seemed to catch the HYDRA-assholes off guard. And that proofed to be a mistake. Bucky kicked their asses out of the back alley within record time. Tony didn’t dare to move as Bucky walked towards him.

“Are you OK?” Bucky asked as he, surprisingly gently for someone who just fought four guys at the same time, lifted Tony of the floor and onto his feet.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, all thanks to you. So… thank you.”

Bucky smiled. Bucky Barnes never smiled. And yet, there he was, smiling at him. Tony was baffled once again. “If I’ve been reading things wrong,” Bucky whispered, successfully cutting off Tony’s anxiety for a second time, “stop me.”

Only when Bucky’s lips touched his, did Tony realize just how close Bucky was.

Bucky Barnes was kissing him. _Bucky Barnes _was kissing him. Bucky Barnes was kissing _him_.

_Maybe I should start kissing back_, Tony thought just when Bucky was about to pull back.

Neither knew how long they stood there, kissing. But when they pulled back, they were both panting, and Bucky asked with a raspy voice: “Can I take you on a date?”

***

When they walked into school after winter break, Tony pressed into Bucky’s side, Bucky’s arm wrapped around his waist, effectively staring down anyone who looked at them only the slightest bit funny, Tony thought: _Scary boyfriends do come in handy_, as he laughed at the HYDRA-assholes faces.


End file.
